


Family Day Out

by Josh89



Series: Family Ties [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: And it makes sense that Reid would want to name his son after his father figure, Baby Names, But they worked out a custody agreement so they both get to spend time with Jack, Cute Kids, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hotch and Hayley got divorced, I really like Jason's name, JJ is a good mother, Not both at the same time obviously, Pregnancy, Reid is a good dad, Reid is good with kids, Reid likes names that have meaning to them, Relaxing, So does JJ, Team Bonding outside the FBI, Team as Family, They're not done yet though, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yes Hotch and Emily are together, in this one at least, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: JJ and Reid take their son to the park on one of their few days off, discuss baby names, and Hotch reveals he's planning to propose to Emily.





	Family Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Approximately five and a half years after the events of Radiance. Jason is 5 years and 10 months old.

"So, kiddo, what do you want to do today?" the brown-haired young man asks the boy sitting across the table from him as he lifts his cup to his lips, taking another sip of the brown liquid.  
His son shrugs, unsure. "There must be something you'd really, really, like to do today, Jason" the blonde-haired woman suggests softly from where she is sitting next to Reid.  
Jason seems thoughtful for a few seconds before replying. "Park?"  
His parents glance at each other for a couple of seconds, Spencer nodding and smiling at his son. "Sure, kiddo. Why don't you finish your pancakes and go get ready, alright? Your mother and I have a couple of things to talk about first and then we'll go get ready ourselves, then we'll go to the park. Sound good?"  
"Okay!"  
Spencer smiles at his son's eagerness before turning his attention back to his own breakfast. The rest of the meal passes in a companionable silence, aside from the occasional question or comment between the two adults, and it's only five minutes before Jason sets his knife and fork down next to each other on his plate, looking up at his father. "May I please be excused?"  
"Of course you may. Don't forget to wash your hands, alright?"  
"I won't, I promise!"  
Spencer chuckles to himself as his son jumps down from his chair and runs down the hallway to his bedroom. "He's definitely your son, Spence" the blonde-haired woman beside him comments softly.  
"Was there ever any doubt, Jenn?" Spencer queries, his eyes sparkling as he regards his wife.  
Jennifer smiles softly, placing her hand on top of his on the wooden table and squeezing softly. "None at all"  
There's a short pause while both adults sit there, simply enjoying the feeling of closeness with each other, before Reid speaks again, his voice soft. "I was thinking… How about Lily?"  
His wife blinks in surprise. "Lily?"  
Her husband nods. "For our daughter. You know how we've been talking about names for her ever since we found out last week? I was thinking we could name her Lily, after the flowers. It also symbolizes purity"  
The blonde-haired woman pauses thoughtfully, nodding. "Lily. It's a beautiful name, Spence. It really is. Any other ideas?"  
The brown-haired man smiles as they stand, and he sets his now-empty cup on the bench of the kitchen sink to wash later. "Evie, perhaps? It's a derivative of the Hebrew name Eve, meaning life"  
"That's also a definite possibility. We've got to start making a note of the ones we like. What about Grace?" Jennifer suggests thoughtfully.  
Her husband looks thoughtful. "Grace?"  
"Yes. It's Latin, and it can mean either charm or grace".  
Spencer smiles. "Well, if she's anything like her mother, that name might suit her"  
His wife blushes, and her free hand immediately drifts slightly south, stopping on the slight swell of her stomach. Spencer squeezes her hand softly, and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I do have a few other ideas" he whispers.  
She glances up, pressing her lips to his briefly. "Tell me"  
"Jessica, meaning 'God beholds' or 'foresight'. Or maybe Jasmine, from the fragrant flower of the same name"  
She smiles softly again. She has a couple more ideas for names herself, including one she's been toying with ever since they discovered that she was pregnant for the second time, but she'll save that particular one for when they're not supposed to be hurrying to their bedroom to finish preparing for the day so they can spend some much-needed time with their son. "C'mon, Spence. Our son wants to spend the day at the park, and we're not quite ready"  
And together, holding hands, they walk in the direction of their bedroom.  
~Approximately half an hour later~  
The moment they walk through the wrought-iron gates into the public park, Jason starts squirming restlessly in his father's arms, eager to run off and start playing. JJ chuckles gently, nodding to her husband and the young man gently sets their son down on the ground. "Go on, Jason. Just don't get too far ahead of us, alright?"  
"Okay, mommy" the boy replies cheerfully.  
"Reid! JJ! Hey!"  
The two look up, quickly noticing the couple approaching them. "Emily! Hotch! What are you two doing here?"  
The raven-haired man glances up at the sky, and then back down at both Reid and his wife. "It's a beautiful day, and it's not like we have an active case or anything, so Jack asked if Emily would like to join us for a trip to the park".  
The raven-haired woman standing next to him nods. "And since I can honestly say that there is nothing else I'd rather be doing on my day off than spending time with my boyfriend and his son, I told him that I'd be delighted. So here we are. Now, what're you two doing here?"  
Both turn their heads at the same time, glancing to the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy who is currently playing with Jack. "Jason wanted to come to the park. We wanted to spend time with him today, so of course we agreed" JJ explains, shrugging cheerfully as she does so.  
"Daddy? Can Jason and I go play?" Hotch's son queries.  
The Unit Chief smiles at his son. "Of course you can, Jack. Just stay where we can see you, alright? We're going to find a seat under a tree and talk for a bit"  
"Okay!"  
The older boy runs back over to Jason, the two children talking in hushed whispers for a few seconds before they laugh and run off in the direction of the playground.  
It doesn't take them long to find a shady tree to sit under, and they practically throw themselves down on the grass, Reid moving to lean against the tree as his wife curls herself into his side. "So, when do you two find out the gender?" Emily queries.  
JJ smirks at her best female friend. "Who says we haven't already found out?" she queries.  
"You found out, didn't you?"  
JJ and Reid glance momentarily at each other, silently debating whether to share this information or not, and JJ nods. "Yes. And it's a girl".  
Around thirty minutes later, Emily stands, stretching lazily. "I need to find a bathroom. You guys alright here?"  
"We're fine".  
The raven-haired woman nods and walks away. Hotch waits until she's out of both sight and earshot before moving closer to the other two. "Can I tell you two something secret? Something that I've only shared with Jack up until now?"  
"Of course!"  
Hotch smiles, pulling a small box from his pocket. JJ's eyes, as well as her husband's, widen in surprise. "Is that what it looks like?"  
The Unit Chief nods. "Yes. I'm planning to ask Emily to marry me tonight".  
~An hour later~  
"I know the perfect name for our daughter" the blonde-haired woman says, a soft, satisfied, smile spreading across her face as she relaxes further into her husband's embrace.  
Her husband smiles, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and leaning back further against the tree they had chosen to sit under. "I'm all ears. Not literally, of course, but…"  
The blonde laughs quietly, leaning up to press a soft, chaste kiss to her husband's lips, also stopping him from going off on a tangent (which she knows that, given half the chance, he undoubtedly will). "Amanda. It means much-loved"  
Her husband smiles, and one hand slips around her waist to rest against the slight swell of her stomach while the other plays with a strand of her golden hair. Her blue eyes slowly start to slip closed, and, just before she falls entirely under, he speaks. "And with a family like ours, Jenn, I have no doubt that she will be very much-loved indeed".

**Author's Note:**

> The baby names discussed by JJ and Reid in this 'fic are on the list of top 100 baby names for girls in 2013 (except Amanda, that one you'll have to do a little more digging to find (or just ask me)) and their meanings are all exactly as shown here.
> 
> Edit: Crap crap crap crap I forgot to put the series this is part of. This is Part #5 of the Family Ties series.


End file.
